1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a so-called direct type backlight.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal display devices use a direct type backlight as a backlight in a large-sized liquid crystal display panel.
Examples of light sources used for such a backlight include cold cathode fluorescent lamps, external electrode fluorescent lamps, and a plurality of LEDs arranged in parallel.
Among these light sources, for example, rod-shaped (linear) light sources such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps or external electrode fluorescent lamps are currently used as a mainstream. These light sources are widely in use because fluorescent lamps can be arranged in parallel to be controlled and can be easily assembled.
Such fluorescent lamps are fixed to the frame of a backlight at their electrodes at both ends.
In recent years, longer fluorescent lamps have come into use along with an increase in size of liquid crystal display devices, and therefore the configuration for supporting the fluorescent lamps is required.
Therefore, a fluorescent lamp including a fluorescent lamp supporting base (pin mold) for fixing the middle portion of the fluorescent lamp to the frame of a backlight has been known. A typical fluorescent lamp supporting base includes a substantially annular fluorescent lamp supporting portion which holds a fluorescent lamp with its elasticity and an engaging portion which functions as a hook inserted into the frame to fix the fluorescent lamp supporting base itself to the frame.
Such liquid crystal display devices are disclosed in JP-A-2001-210126 and JP-A-2006-286341.